


Microtransaction

by Blucifer



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Love Triangles, M/M, Oral Sex, Seungmin is dating all of day6, Seungmin's harem anime, Seungmin's just a bumbling lovable player, Sexting, That's it, accidentally 5+1 fic, love dodecahedron, not poly!, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blucifer/pseuds/Blucifer
Summary: Felix, speaking directly of his mobile gaming addiction and indirectly of his impending interpersonal catastrophes calls after him. “You gotta watch those microtransactions man. They really add up.”
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Day6, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Kang Younghyun, Kim Seungmin/Kim Wonpil, Kim Seungmin/Lim Junhyeok, Kim Seungmin/Park Jaehyung, Kim Seungmin/Park Sungjin, Kim Seungmin/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 105





	Microtransaction

_ Wearables  _

Displaced. That’s the feeling that Seungmin has whenever he wakes up somewhere that isn’t home. Used to happen all the time when he first moved into the dorm. Now, it usually only happens when they’re staying in hotels. Disoriented. Because there’s a brief moment where the body is kind of awake, and the mind kind of isn’t. Seungmin opens his eyes expecting his room and the sight of the wooden bed frame slats of a bunk bed above. What he gets is something different, and it's easy to see that he's not in some suite in Tokyo or Jakarta or L.A. That's made perfectly clear when he sees a  _ Velvet Underground  _ poster taped to the off white ceiling. 

Oh. 

It’s in that moment that he becomes acutely aware of long limbs wrapped around his body, keeping him trapped. In his immediate field of vision, he sees a comically large pair of wire frame glasses. Through the glass, he can see the distorted sight of an acoustic guitar resting in the desk chair. Cocking his head to the side, he can see that it's covered with stickers. Against finished wood, name tag stickers covered in sharpie art meld with streetwear brand labels. 

_ Oh.  _

Memories of last night come flooding back. A rose scented bath bomb, a whole bunch of rounds of League that he did  _ horribly at.  _ Like the bathtub that overflowed with soft pink water last night, memories spill over into the floor into the now. 

Because the feeling of his partner’s clothed erection rubbing against his own boxers is unmistakable. 

Before, he had to kind of wonder where he stood. If he was doomed to forever hail a midnight cab, so be it. But the fact that he stayed the whole night makes his cheeks burn warm. 

It's kind of nice that he thinks that he's worth it. 

And as nice as it is, Seungmin knows he’s already working against borrowed time. So he sits up and pulls away. With that movement, he’s acutely aware of the collar of the shirt that he wears dipping low, the sleeves drooping over his hands. It’s at least a size too big and has the logo of some band that he’s never even heard of. 

“Where ya goin?” His voice is heavy, laden with sleep. Turning to look at him, Jae’s hair is color treatment meets sound sleep frizzy. Cute. Really cute. Hard to leave cute. Morning sex cute. 

"Uhm-I think it's probably time I left.” 

Jae interrupts them with a loud yawn. “Why?” and then interrupts with a kiss, open mouthed and sloppy. Then, he gropes blindly for his glasses upon the nightstand. “So you can go across the hall and slide in bed with Wonpil?"

"No." Yes. 

Sprawled across the pillows, Jae's expression is too pleased for someone who adamantly feigns jealousy. "Prove it." 

Jae likes to prod at the fact that he has a bias. Very much so.

"If I did, we'd fit in bed together better," but Seungmin knows what he's doing when he's crowding him out. 

Seungmin likes to pick at the fake-real, rivalry between himself and Wonpil. 

If there's no room beside him, it's much more appealing to move on top and rest between his legs. 

It was easy with Jae from the start. That star struck wonder he had when he was in their presence faded quickly to one that was familiar and antagonistic, because they both know how to push one another's buttons. 

Jae reminds him of some nameless and faceless entity, not a person but a time and a place in his past. Their time spent together reminds him of sunkissed middle school boys that didn't have even the slightest hint of an accent who teased him for no reason other than they wanted his fleeting attention. 

They share another kiss, as Seungmin all but falls on top of him pinning his hand above his head to the pillow. 

"Easy now, my padawan," when Seungmin’s kisses shift into overeager nips against already bruised skin. Because Jae likes to pretend that he invented sex, and has something to teach Seungmin. 

"Yeah," acutely aware of the feeling of long legs wrapped around his middle, Seungmin ruts his hips furtively against him. "Wouldn't want you to break a hip, right old man?"

When the bickering is edged out by fiery kisses, he doesn't have to think about the rest so much. 

It's not that Jae doesn't seem to care that he's almost a decade younger, or a fan turned label mate. It's like it doesn't even register at all. 

That makes it easy. Easy for him to pick up where they left off last night. Easy for him to push down his briefs. Even easier for him to slide inside since Jae fell asleep naked. 

Adroit fingers roam over his body and even though he touches over cloth, the shirt never removed his sense of touch feels heightened. 

When he gets too close too fast, he tries to stare up at that unfamiliar, mottled ceiling in an attempt to regain control. Efforts in vain, it's over far too quickly. 

Even if it ends too quickly, he's still working against borrowed time. He doesn’t want to run into anyone in the hallway for obvious reasons. 

Seungmin rolls over and wipes himself clean with the shirt he wore over last night. Then, he scrambles for his pants. 

"You really do gotta leave huh?" 

"Yeah, I'm meeting my mom to go shopping," and it feels childish when he says it. 

“Why? You already got a new shirt, apparently,” Jay says toying with the frayed hem. 

He kind of  _ has  _ to wear it home now right? His other one is nasty. “I’ll uh--wash it and bring it back.” 

“You better!” Jae flops back onto the pillows. “I got that shirt at the Distortion tour. That band hasn't done a show together since 2015. Yanno?” 

He doesn't. "Yeah." But the fabric smells like him.

_ Booster  _

“Oh my god this is gonna be so  _ fucking  _ good.” Seungmin laughs at his own slip up because he like  _ never  _ swears. At least he didn’t until he lived with Jisung. 

Watching the attendant turn strips of beef and tender pork on the grill and looking at the many bowls of side dishes in front of them, he  _ knows  _ that its going to be true. 

“Uh, could we please get some water?” 

“And one more of these,” Seungmin grabs for the empty bottle of peach soju on the table and ends up knocking it over in the process. Clear droplets leak out onto the hardwood table. “Damn.” This  _ really  _ isn’t fair. He didn’t even have that much to drink. Of course he tried some of the peach, and some of the grapefruit, and most of the lychee...oh. Oh no. A burning sensation of pure grain embarrassment spills down his front, from his cheeks down his chest. This is  _ not  _ how you’re supposed to do a first date. 

And this isn’t amateur hour. He’s working with the entire, board certified, Kim Seungmin playbook (patent pending) here for god's sake. 

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” He says turning to the waitress. 

“Oh god, Sungjin, I’m so sorry.” But not sorry enough to pull away. They ended up on the same side of the booth, part Kim Seungmin playbook (available on audible) part drunken decision. Because why hold his phone over the table and show Sungjin photos of his last visit to the dog cafe with Felix when he could sit right next to each other? 

One of his better ideas really, because it’s cozy on this side of the table. Really cozy. Sungjin’s body is ember hot, and Seungmin craves that warmth even if he’s wearing a thick sweater, and feels flush with alcohol. Sungjin’s forearm is right there, and so easy to hold onto when the whole restaurant threatens to spin away from him. Through two layers of denim, their thighs touch underneath the table and it becomes all that Seungmin can think about. 

Even though they’re just sitting here talking, that heat feels kind of illicit. 

“It’s okay.” His eyes, large and expressive, crinkle into a smile and his mouth follows suit. It’s all fucking over for Seungmin. He’s wonderful. Perfect. Effortlessly, he’s the ideal boyfriend that Seungmin tries so hard to be. He held the car door open for him, hung his Burberry coat on the hook near the booth for him, and makes him feel like less of a fool now that he’s drunker than he’s ever been in his entire life. 

“I wanted to come out, and eat some good food and have a good time.” 

Seungmin makes a drunken sound of dissatisfaction. In that moment, it makes perfect sense to bury his face into Sungjin's arm and hide in shame.

Seungmin can hear his voice warm with amusement now and it only makes him burn hotter with shame, burrow deeper into Sungjin’s, "and I'd never miss a chance to steal you away from Jae."

"Listen, its not…we're not," and he's certain that his voice sounds muffled and childish, something that's absolutely  _ not  _ from the Kim Seungmin playbook (featured on Sharktank). 

Although his ears burned hot with embarrassment  _ before,  _ he feels melted now. 

That’s part of the problem, and it’s part of the fun. None of them seem to really mind that he’s fooling around on any of them, because there’s this  _ assumption  _ that the best man will win. Since he’s with Sungjin now, his date holds this  _ assumption  _ that its him. 

And that might be true. 

“Hey.” It’s a statement, not a question. It's always a fifty-fifty shot whether or not Seungmin will pay attention when a hot guy is telling him what to do, but for Sungjin that ratio is absolutely skewed. 

So Seungmin pulls his heavy head upward, leaving the world of comforting dark knit and the scent of expensive cologne. Upon re-entry to reality, he's smacked with the with the thick scent of cooking meat and rendered fat. The chatter of other diners drives superfluous thoughts from his mind. 

“Try this. Tell me if it's good.” Sungjin already has a lettuce wrap filled with meat and pickles. 

Seungmin accepts, closing his mouth around the lettuce wrap. Sungjin’s fingers briefly brush against his lips. 

Chew, chew, swallow. 

When he’s done Sungjin wipes the thick grease off of his lips with the pad of his thumb. 

In that moment, Seungmin is reminded of just how close they are. In addition to touching thigh to thigh, hip to hip, at some point Sungjin wrapped his arm around his middle.

It just sort of makes sense, seems  _ natural,  _ when their lips briefly meet. Barely there, more breath and the scent of cologne than skin to skin contact. 

Sungjin's lips are heavy, persistent, but do not ask of him more than he can give. The kiss whets his appetite and makes him want more. For that reason, he chases after Sungjin right away when they part asking for another kiss without so much as uttering a word. 

But Sungjin has complained in the past that Seungmin too often gets exactly what he wants. For that reason, he seems so intent on making him wait for his next course. 

Seungmin doesn’t get another kiss, at least not right away. 

Its a statement, not a question when Sungjin asks him, “it’s good right?” 

_ Gatcha  _

“Is this your card?” Dowoon flashes him a nine of spades from the deck. 

“No.” Seungmin responds with a sigh. It’s not that he doesn’t care about his boyfriend’s hobbies. That would be incredibly rude, because Dowoon is sweet, attentive, and cares very much about his own. After all, Seungmin fell and fell hard after the first date he planned involved walking around the park and taking aesthetic pictures of spring flowers fresh in bloom. 

It’s just that when he got the text,  _ “Did you know that my practice room is soundproof,”  _ twenty minutes ago, when he risked both discovery and ridicule from his group mates, he was expecting a different kind of magic. 

Like maybe Dowoon would do that trick where he can his whole dick disappear into his mouth. Or Seungmin could play magician's assistant and help Dowoon make his dick disappear. 

With a dissatisfied frown, Dowoon puts the card back into the deck. “That’s not right. Let me try again...Cut the deck?” 

Seungmin complies. 

Dowoon shuffles with a practiced artfulness, lacing the cards and making a bridge before pressing them back together. Completely focused on the task at hand, it’s like he never even considered that there was anything else that they could be doing right now. He then fans the cards out in his hands and gestures for Seungmin to select one. 

So he does. A five of diamonds. 

“Is that your card?” 

“Ah, sorry.” 

“It worked earlier when I was doing this for Sungjin-hyung.” Dowoon’s expression furrows a bit and it makes Seungmin uneasy. Because he kind of knows it’s a matter of when, not if all of this goes up in flames like a poorly executed disappearing act. 

Dowoon’s persistence gives him no other choice than to shake the disparaging feeling quickly. Seungmin cuts the deck again for Dowoon, and Dowoon busies himself with shuffling once again. But the solution to the trick isn’t so easily found. 

When Dowoon silently accept that the trick isn’t going to work, he discards the deck. Cards spill and fan out across the lacquered floor in a cascade of black and red. 

Tilting Seungmin’s chin upward with the tips of his fingers, he kisses him. The kiss is anything but light and playful. This is worth sneaking away for, worth risking it all for. It’s the kind of kiss that absolutely precedes a 3:40 in the afternoon quickie. This is all but confirmed when Seungmin deepens the kiss and Dowoon accepts him immediately. 

Rough fingers work up underneath his shirt, trail down his chest, and linger at his waistline. Even though Seungmin wanted control, he’s so desperate and so frustrated that it ends up being him sighing into the kiss. His only saving grace is that those shameless little sounds are swallowed up greedily by Dowoon. 

Pushed up against the wall of the practice room, a knee worked between his thighs, something is very different today. After all, this one is his self proclaimed  _ shy  _ boyfriend. 

“Seungmin,” Dowoon ends their bruising kiss, one of countless others in a matter of seconds. 

There’s a question to be asked there, but it remains trapped between them as Dowoon moves on, mouthing against his pulse point. 

Sudden, unannounced, and graceless, but inexplicably sexy, Dowoon grinds the heel of his palm against Seungmin’s crotch. In a fumbling motion, he moves for Seungmin’s zipper. 

Trying to help his fingers are pushed away. 

None of it makes any sense, but it’s so hard to question when it’s exactly what he needs. 

The sharp sound of his pants being unzipped interrupts the rustling of fabric and soft gasps exchanged in between them. Dowoon’s fingers dip inside even though his pants are still bunched around his waist. The feather light touch against his skin is gone just as quickly. Something catches against the zipper of his jeans. 

Seungmin doesn’t even get the chance to whine in protest. 

The playful lilt of Dowoon’s voice melds with the deeper, huskier tone that he takes on during sex. The combination makes Seungmin’s face burn hot with arousal even when he’s asked, “is this your card?” 

Seungmin opens his kiss-closed eyes to the sight of the very card he drew from the middle of the deck: the king of hearts. “What the hell?” 

_ Extra Life  _

Warm water rains down upon them, and for a brief moment, everything is simple. Hot steam seeps into his brain through his nose, and his ears and sponges everything clean. The sound of water dripping down against blue tile swallows up the coveted sighs that slip from either of their mouths. Soap-sud fingers glide across skin and everything is heightened from the previous touches they’ve lavished on one another’s bodies. 

Even though he’s taller than Wonpil, ever so slightly, he likes to bend at the knee slightly and bury his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Lavishing this area with kitten licks, he’s rewarded with a satisfying sound hummed into his ear and a firm squeeze of his ass. 

He’s not going to lie, there’s nothing more than he likes than to be doted upon like this. Only with Wonpil does he feel comfortable enough to act like this. 

Wonpil has always known him as his lovesick label mate. There’s no way in hell he can ever hide it, so why bother?

For a moment, he just exists like that with his lips pressed to Wonpil’s collarbone. Skin against skin, everything is easy for a moment. But pressure mounts, and pressure builds. Wonpil is looking at him, and he  _ cannot  _ hide from it any longer. So he turns to meet his boyfriend’s gaze. 

Wonpil’s chest is flush red and his lashes and hair are matted from the hot water that rains down upon them. 

He’s really, really lucky that he gets to see him like this. So lucky, that he has to kiss his boyfriend to let him know that he knows just how lucky he is. His lips ache from a whole night and a whole morning of kissing, but it’s a pain that he’ll gladly endure for Wonpil. 

Ending one kiss in a series of hundreds, wet wrinkled fingers push his soaked hair away from his face. Even though his gaze is intense with longing, almost too much to bear, Seungmin holds steady. 

“You were  _ so  _ good.” 

It’s simple, non substantive, but in that moment, he’s reduced to a stuttering, red faced virgin once again. But that shouldn’t be  _ too  _ embarrassing. After all, Wonpil’s seen that too, and liked him enough to fuck him anyway. 

He seeks validation nonetheless. “Really?” 

“Yeah, remember? When we first met you were so uptight I couldn’t even finger you.” 

Of course he remembers. Not only the embarrassment of his own inexperience lingers in his mind, but all the nights spent in between getting from there to here. Fingering himself for the first time while getting talked through it. Cumming way too soon when Wonpil was finally able to fit inside. 

Seungmin agrees. “You make it feel really good though.” Seungmin threads Wonpil’s fingers between his own, making sure to kiss the long graceful digit upon his right hand that he knows upon the underside bears a tattoo. It becomes a little love note pressed into his skin now. 

Even though they just finished fucking, he’s already half hard. Wonpil is too. It’s just like that when they’re together, automatic and uncontained. Seungmin takes their cocks between his hand and jerks them off in slow, deliberate tugs. Just like Wonpil likes; just like Wonpil taught him. “Can I fuck you this time?” 

“Yeah. You’ve got a really great dick.”

Wonpil moves, turning to rummage through the plastic shower container he’d brought with them into the bath. It’s filled with shampoo, and foaming cleanser, but more importantly tucked somewhere inside is a little bottle of the expensive kind of lubricant that stays put, even in the shower. 

Pulling Wonpil close to his chest, Seungmin drags lather covered hands across every inch of skin that he can reach. Soapsuds bubble against pristine skin like thin white lace, and the sight is absolutely obscene. Hot steam mixes with blind arousal, and he feels dizzy at the implication of what is about to happen next. 

“I think you mentioned that, maybe the last time I fucked you.”

“You mean last night.” 

Working his finger inside, it doesn’t matter if it’s the first time, or the hundredth time. He’s always amazed at how Wonpil’s body reacts. Impossibly tight, and yet so receptive, so wanting. It’s something that he still struggles with, and it's one more thing that he wants to do better for Wonpil some day. 

Although Wonpil is so sensitive, so reactive to every touch, it still feels hard earned. Like Seungmin’s constantly chasing something that his boyfriend has always really known. But that makes it all the more satisfying when he does well. “Hm, you really want this huh?” He asks tracing his boyfriend’s rim with the pad of his thumb and feeling the way that he twitches around his finger. 

“Yeah-I--” 

Seungmin works another inside, and he knows that he’s moving quickly, but it’s nothing that Wonpil can’t handle. He likes the stretch, he likes the burn. Seungmin himself loves the slow and gradual feeling of Wonpil becoming more relaxed around him. “God, you’re so sexy, I--”

There’s a knock on the bathroom door and both of them freeze. For a fraction of a second, Seungmin believes that maybe it’s for the best. The endearment and adoration that he wants to express to Wonpil so quickly slip slides into saccharine embarrassment. 

Although Wonpil is used to it, Seungmin never will be. 

Dowoon’s familiar voice calls through the door, “If you’re just showering, can I sneak in and grab my bathrobe?” God, this is absolutely payback for all the time’s he’s barged in on his own members in the shower just to see them squirm. 

For a moment, all they can do is stare at each other in wide eyed terror, his fingers still buried deep inside of Wonpil. 

“Just a second.” Wonpil snaps back to life, and moves so fast that it’s impressive. Whipping around quickly, he pushes Seungmin down, so that he’s obscured by the frosted glass part of the shower. “I am not dealing with this today.” 

“Yeah” Seungmin responds as he crouches down low. 

The last time something like this happened, Jae wedged himself between him and Wonpil on the sofa. They were forced to actually  _ watch  _ the ending of whatever rom-com they’d been making out over. 

Even though this is bound to end in a, “you have to choose,” discussion, at least they’re on the same page now. 

“Okay, make it fast.” 

So Wonpil, whether he knows it or not, saves his ass. 

_ Pay to Unlock  _

_ “Hey, I need a favor.”  _

_ “What’s in it for me?”  _

_ “I folded your laundry and made sure your $800 track suit got appropriately dry cleaned instead of getting thrown in with the regular washing. I talked you out of eating the discounted, near expiration date kimbap. I mom armed you when we you were about to cross the street into oncoming traffic.”  _

_ “Okay, it’s just as a romantic, I feel a little gross about helping you in your semi-destructive attempt to bone everyone in Day6.”  _

_ “Think of it this way. I am the protagonist in a kpop themed harem anime.”  _

_ “…” _

_ “There are no greater love stories than those told through harem anime.” _

_ “Have you fallen face first into anyone’s tiddy’s yet?”  _

__

_ “Jisung please, I honestly don’t know when I’m gonna get this chance again.”  _

_ “Fine. I guess I’m just gonna pretend to accidentally all the demos again.”  _

Seungmin tucks his phone back into his pocket and tries to hide the smirk that he can feel curling up around the edges of his mouth. Then, he knocks on the door to the studio. 

Where Chan’s looks like a room from a bleak, utilitarian, musical future, all smooth round sampler buttons and synthesizer switches, Younghyun’s is like a thriving, eclectic night market of music and life. An acoustic guitar rests on the worn leather loveseat, it’s plastered with name tag stickers with sharpie art and the brand logos of designer streetwear, and yeah, he’s seen it plenty of times before. There’s a tamborine hanging from a hook, and it’s adorned with colored ribbon, all cluttered alongside synthesizers and drum machines. 

He likes it here already. 

“Thanks for coming down here,” Chan lets him into the room. 

“Yeah, no problem.” Play it cool. Do not let Chan see a single crack, because if he does, it’s all over. He can’t hide a damn thing from Chan. Never could. 

“Hey,” Younghyun spins in his chair facing him. 

“Hey,” Seungmin tries to hide the way that he wipes sweat off of his palms. 

“Yeah thanks for coming down. We just both had some time, and we like  _ never  _ get to work on anything together,” Younghyun explains. 

And he must’ve screwed his face into some kind of confused expression, because Chan quickly jumps in, “We wrote something, but we think that it doesn’t work well with either of our voices.” 

“If you could just give it couple takes for a demo. Shouldn’t take too long,” Younghyun cuts in. 

As if on cue, Chan grabs his phone from his pocket and takes a call. “Hey,” his brow furrows as he listens to Jisung speak over the phone. “Did you check the back up? Did you--” his voice is increasingly concerned.

Oh, he really, really shouldn’t have. 

Chan sighs into the phone in resignation, “I’ll be right there.” Then he turns to Younghyun, “you got this?” 

“Yeah.” 

And just like that they’re all alone. 

In strobe light pulses, everything shifts. Younghyun’s sitting in his desk chair, and Seungmin’s standing almost as far away as he can be near the door. 

The sharp sound of a zipper being undone sets everything in motion. 

Seungmin swallows thickly and closes the distance in between. Dropping to his knees is automatic, and rehearsed. 

The fact of the matter is this, where everyone else has become more human to him, Younghyun still makes him feel tight chested and starstruck. 

“You were at the house last night.” 

_ Oh god.  _ “I-uh.” 

The expression upon his face is all too pleased. Like he’s been waiting to tell Seungmin for quite some time, and feels quite proud for delivering the punchline so well. “And um, what was it...Tuesday also?” 

That was definitely the night he passed out in Jae’s room. 

And he doesn’t really know why this makes his face blush red hot. Everyone knows he’s fucking around. Maybe it’s the implicit power that he holds. If he told Seungmin he had to pick  _ right now _ , he would do so and chose him without hesitation. 

But where he expects judgement, there’s none at all. Fingers card softly through his hair before pulling tight at the roots at the nape of his neck. 

Seungmin knows exactly what to do next, freeing his cock from up over the waistband of his underwear. Lavishing the tip in kitten licks, Seungmin feels his cock stiffen with each swipe of his tongue much to his own satisfaction. 

“You don’t have to stay locked up in Wonpil’s room. I’m right next door.” 

Seungmin’s wearing a very nice, very expensive, cashmere sweater right now. It itches against his skin. So do his palms which rest flat against Younghyun’s denim clad thighs. 

Seungmin responds to this discomfort in the only way that he knows how by taking him deeper into his mouth until his lips touch soft skin, until he feels as if he’s about to gag. 

A contented sigh escapes from his partner’s mouth, and it makes Seungmin moan unashamedly around him. 

Younghyun tousles his hair playfully in reaction. “Unless you like meeting this way.”

He does, very much so. It’s  _ so  _ dirty. Chan could be back any second, and he’s sucking off his best friend. He’s sucking off his favorite artist. Seungmin lets this fact be known by taking him in deep and not relenting until he’s pulsing deep into his throat. 

And when he’s sitting on upon the studio floor, lapping cum off of his own lower lip, Younghyun asks him, “By the way, do you want my friend’s number?” 

_ DLC  _

“Did you get the New Year Event cards?” Felix asks as he swipes across the screen setting into motion the video slot machine that could award him with amazing rare cards, but will more than likely give him entry level garbage. 

“Yeah,” Seungmin responds absent mindedly. He’s sprawled across Changbin’s bed, but he can tell that it’s almost time to head to his own room. “Mostly garbage.” 

Flicking through a password protected file on his phone, he scans a wide selection of tasteful, well lit nudes...He  _ likes  _ the ones that he took a few months ago, but his hair is different now and it can’t be that painfully obvious he’s using old nudes. 

Not that there’s anything wrong with having a couple good nudes on deck. They come in particularly useful nights like tonight. They’re not promoting right now, so he hasn’t had a wax done in weeks. He he can absolutely feel an angry pimple bubbling underneath his skin. Even though he’s got a patch over the spot as a preventative measure, there’s no way in hell he’s going to feel sexy any time in the near future. 

Looking through his catalog, there’s a shot of him in some Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Eh. Bulge not visible enough. There’s one of his dick...Just out...Cock too visible. Seungmin scrolls a little bit further.  _ There it is.  _ He remembers this day. They had some filming, but it was almost uncannily quick. He came home still in his makeup and snapped a nice series while he was waiting for the shower. It’s the perfect set, a nice transition from coy selfies, bulge shots, and dick reveal, all through sleek black briefs. 

“I did it. I got a few R class items, but nothing fantastic.” 

Seungmin selects the first shot, and opens up his chat app. Maybe he’s completely misinterpreting this whole series of messages with Junhyeok, but at least it’s not  _ completely  _ unsolicited. After a few awkward,  _ Younghyun gave me your number, I hope it’s cool, _ messages the guy sent him a classic,  _ this is my dog but whoops I’m also shirtless in bed, _ kinds of photos. If he’s wrong? Well, he’s probably never gonna actually meet the guy in real life. 

“Yeah, I’m kind of pissed off.” 

_ “I kinda wish I were there right now. It looks really comfortable.”  _

_ “Yeah? What would you do if you were here?”  _

“I bought the bonus pack though. I got some limited items.” 

“Didn’t you just buy the new winter bundle?” 

“Yeaaah.” Seungmin sends the photo. Soon, the itch in his palms and the tingling in his gut is too much to bear, so he rises from the bed in hopes of returning to his own, hopefully empty room. 

Felix, speaking directly of his mobile gaming addiction and indirectly of his impending interpersonal catastrophes calls after him. “You gotta watch those microtransactions man. They really add up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing


End file.
